The Consequences Of Walking To work
by death-skull-demon
Summary: When walking to work in the rain, you discover a nice surprise. please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Bang! Thunder strikes as lightning forks overhead, the pouring rain messing your hair as you run for shelter in a nearby alleyway. You shiver as a chill runs up your spine, cursing yourself for choosing to walk to work that morning. You walk slowly towards the bins propped against the crumbling red brick wall. Slumping against the wall, you take a cigarette out of a packet in your breast pocket and light it with a lighter. You inhale the smoke, the nicotine helping relieve some of your turn sharply as you hear a noise from deeper down the ally, a sound of the tin bins being moved in haste. You rise and go to inspect the source of the commotion. You see a long cats-tail protruding from behind a bin, with large green eyes staring up at you with fear. You move the bins aside, finding a being of breathtaking beauty. The shape of a teenage girl, with pink and red hairs all over the body, a long tail, a set of pointy ears protruding from the top of her neck-length gingery orange hair. A catgirl. "p-please sir" she said, crawling backwards towards the wall. She was completely naked. You felt sorry for her, being nude in this weather, but get distracted admiring her small, but well-formed, breasts. Noticing your gaze, she blushes, covering them with her arms. You re-enter your senses. You were being foolish, imagining sexual acts with her. She looked barely of age, and wasn't even human. You take off your coat and give it to her. "Here" you say, handing it to her. She accepts it silently, staring deep into your eyes. You turn to leave the alley when a small hand grabs your arm. You turn around and find yourself being kissed by the catgirl. Her warm tongue entwined with yours, you feel her hands adventure down your body, and feel her cold hands find your erect member. You groan into her as she begins pumping it up and down, sliding down your pants as she does so. She orders you to lie down on the alley floor, as she plays with your stiffening cock. She positions her mouth over the tip, mist rising from her breath, as she slowly brings her head down the shaft, working her tongue around the head. You moan in pleasure as she quickens her pace. After a few minutes, you feel yourself reaching climax. She feels your cock throb in her mouth, and takes it out and begins pumping it with her hands again. Climaxing, you shut your eyes and thrust upwards, splattering her face with your cum. You open your eyes to find her scooping it up with her hands and bringing it up to her mouth, drinking it like a man would drink water after days in the desert. She looks at you "thanks for the coat" she giggles, wiping the remaining drops off her face. You smile leaving the alley, thinking to yourself 'I aught to walk to work more often' as you head back to your apartment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you reach your apartment complex, you take the lift to the 3****rd**** floor and head left along the dark corridor to your room. You put the key in the door and turn it, gaining entrance. Your room is full of cardboard boxes, stacked high, as your ex-roommate, Lucy, decided to go through everything, and lacked the courtesy to put everything back. You yourself haven't been able to summon the energy. You slump down on your bed, remembering and regretting the events which led to her leaving. The smell of her panties still brings a smile to your face, but a frown quickly following, as you remember, you're being discovered doing that is why she left. You fall asleep, not bothering to change out of your clothes. In your sleep, you dream of freedom, no job, no taxes, and the ability to go wherever you wish. You smile in your sleep, imagining the golden sand and lush blue waves that you've seen on the holiday brochures and pictures on the wall above the workstation of some of your colleges. BEEP BEEP BEEP! You groan, turning to stop your alarm clock, cursing yourself for not turning it off on the weekend. But before your hand reaches it, it turns off. Confused and groggy, you open your eyes to see the catgirl from yesterday, looking down at you, smiling embarrassedly. You sit bolt upright "How did you get in? Heck, how did you find me?" you demand panicking. She seems startled by your hostile reception. "P-please don't be angry sir" she whimpers "I-I followed you home sir, y-you left the door unlocked". Your expression softens. You couldn't really stay mad at her, there's just something about her like that. "That's okay" you yawn, still half asleep. She slides off your bedside table, giving you a brief view of her fine ass from under the coat you gave her yesterday. You quickly get changed out of your shirt and trousers from yesterday and throw on a black polo shirt and denim jeans. You leave your bedroom into the combined living room, dining room and kitchen, to find her lying sleepily on the couch. "You want breakfast?" you ask her, heading to the hobs. 10 minutes later, you are both sitting on the couch with a plate of pancakes and a steaming cup of coffee. As you eat, you steal a glimpse of her breasts under the coat. She doesn't realize initially, but can hardly fail to notice when your hand slowly glides to caress one of them. She lets out a small moan of longing as your fingertips pass over her nipples. You slowly bring your head down between her legs, hands now feeling her tight ass. You lick the lips of her wet pussy slowly, being sure to linger on the sensitive spots. She lets out a moan of pleasure as your tongue flicks her clitoris. You know you are no professional at this, but it seems good enough for her. You remove one hand from her ass and bring it down to her soaked pussy and trace your finger around the outside. Slowly, you begin to plunge in your index finger, and slowly thrust it in deeper and deeper with each in-out cycle. You then add your middle finger and now do it with increasing speed. Your cock erects as you listen to her sweet moans of pleasure. With your other hand, you subconsciously begin to finger her asshole with your index finger. Soon, she skyrockets into a orgasm, the sound bringing you close to climax yourself. You extract both your hands and begin jerking yourself off over her, blowing your load all over her chest. You both collapse on the couch, breathing deeply. "That was a nice breakfast" she giggles, and you laugh, glad that she had followed you home. **


End file.
